A Wild Knight: Part 1
---- Cataract - Whisperwood Hold - The Commons :An open cobblestone plaza in the midst of Whisperwood Hold, surrounded by a tavern and other low buildings. Broad thoroughfares lead off in several directions. Castle Row angles north toward Whisperwood Keep, the seat of power in Cataract. Temple Row takes travelers toward the marble-domed Temple of the Shining Ones. Hanging Row, to the south, is where criminal punishments are meted out to the wicked and unworthy. Market Row, with its stalls and shops, extends to the west. ---- The Hold's commons are arrayed with decorations and banners stretching from building to building. Two large structures have been set up, one that looks like an arena with stands surrounding it, the other appears to be an eating area, tables with chairs and benches all set up. A good deal of people are milling around, most in full battle gear. Speaking of full battle gear? In clanks Ravus, his helmet's visor up as he looks around with almost childish excitement. Pale face alight with wonder, he starts wandering all around the commons, investigating *everything*. And soon after Ravus - Fire, whose smokily shifting eyes regard the area with a more passive curiosity than the excited angel. The redheaded elf quirks a small smile as she regards the arena, striding along at an easy pace. Garviel follows a bit behind the other two, bringing Lexi with him, glancing around a bit as well. What some might have once called a herald comes out of whisperwood hold, bringing with him a scroll and a trumpet. Ravus misses this herald entirely in favor of chasing a butterfly that he accidentally disturbs, clomping across the commons with a brilliant smile as he tries to (carefully) catch it within cupped palms. Fire pauses mid-step and grins widely at noticing the butterfly-chasing angel. The elf chuckles a bit and remarks to herself, "Can't decide if that's cute or sad." A few moments of watching and she calld to Ravus, "Feeling better, I take it, Ravus?" The herald gets to the middle of the common, and blows a loud, clear note from his trumpet, waiting for those around to gather, before opening the scroll and beginning to read, "Hear ye, hear ye, welcome one and all to the first Whisperwood Tournament," he begins. Garvi and Lexi follow with the crowd, which moves to make a large circle around the herald. "Hey, don't be scared, I've got wings too..." Ravus stops chasing, and after a moment? The butterfly floats back around, landing on his nose and flexing orange wings. The angel laughs delightedly, but startles at the trumpet, the butterfly floating away. "Aw..." Finally, he turns his attention to the herald. Noting that the angel is distracted at the moment, Fire merely shrugs and turns her head towards the sound of the trumpet. The elf crosses her arms and joins the crowd to listen to what the herald has to say. "There are three categories for entry on day one of the tournament. Combat, Magic, and Assassination. You may sign up for as many or as few as you wish, but must follow the rules of each category. There are first, some general rules. The tournament is single elimination for all events, you lose, and you are out. The first person to discorporealize is considered the loser of the match. You may also plead 'mercy', in which case you are also considered the loser. Any combatant who harms his opponent after they have pleaded mercy automatically forfiets their ability to move on in the tournament," the herald continues to read from the scroll. Ravus sobers slightly, moving closer to the crowd. It seems he hasn't noticed Fire yet, likely due to the appeal of things that are shiny and flying, but now the angel almost looks grave. Fire quirks a brow. "People really seem to be used to the non-permanence of redeath around here," she remarks to herself with half of a smirk, before falling silent again to continue listening." "If any harm is done to anyone outside of the arena but a combatant in the arena, the combatant will forfiet his or her ability to move on in the tournament," the herald continues, "In the categories of combat and assassination, no magic may be used at all. And in the Magic category, only magical energy may be used to bring harm to any opponent. Are there any questions before the tournament begins?" "I'm ready!" Ravus declares loudly as if the herald was asking that question specifically of himself, beaming sweetly. Fire raises her hand, "The no magic rule - that applies to healing as well?" The herald looks to fire, nodding, "Yes, no magic may be used, as the Combat category is a test of pure combat, using any sort of magic would give an unfair advantage that would not truly be testing combat skills," "That's almost unfair to the healers, though," Ravus ponders aloud with his brow furrowing. "Makes sense," Fire remarks, nodding with a wide smirk, "There goes my edge. That was my only question, thank you." She then looks to Ravus, "It's not that bad, really. I may not win, but I'll have fun trying." "If you have concerns about the fairness of the rules, speak to the rules master," the herald replies to Ravus, before speaking again, "All those who wish to join in the magic category, move to the gateway to the Arena," he says, and a group of Magic users moves in that direction. Ravus frowns a little, glancing around for the aforementioned rules master. "Hey, Fire- thanks for the healing yesterday! It doesn't seem fair still, though... maybe whoever I can fight can heal.." Alexia shrugs and looks up at Garvi, "Suppose I'll be entering the combat one then?" she says, "Only magic I can do is healing." "Anytime, Ravus," Fire replies, "And don't worry about it. Really. I'm pretty handy with a sword, and I'm sure the other healers are good with their weapons as well. And up until my last day alive I had unnaturally good luck. Maybe it'll come around for my battles today." The elf moves to give the angel a pat on the shoulder, then, and adds, "Can I ask you a favor, though, if we end up against each other?" The rules master is probably that old and frail looking guy with a big, dust book and wide rimmed glasses sitting at a desk over by the arena. The King of Whisperwood shows up, and moves to a throne like seat on the highest level of one of the bleachers, surrounded by guards and trumpeters, who play a regal sounding fanfare. Two of the Magic users are selected at random, and move into the arena itself. Garvi nods to Lexi, "If you want to, go ahead," he replies, flicking his tail, "Just hope I don't have to fight you, couldn't hurrt you," Ravus blinks down at Fire, distracted from his quest to find the rules master by the elf. "Yeah, of course," he says cheerily. "What's the favor?" Alexia giggles, "Good, makes it easier to kick your ass then," the Elf says with a wink. "I want us to agree we'll call mercy," Fire replies simply, "I'm pretty sure you'd win, but if I manage to win I don't think I could bring myself to kill you. Even though we'd come back, it's too much of a reminder of past sins, you know? And I wouldn't want to make you kill me, either, you're too sweet." A small grin and then she gestures to the old guy with the dusty book, "I think that's the rules master, if you still want to debate the healer thing." "You'll have to make it up to me, then," Garvi teases back to Lexi, flicking his tail a bit. The two mages begin their duel, casting fireballs and air spears and the like at each other. It's kinda spectacular, and most of the people go up into the stands to watch the fireworks. "Ooh.." Ravus is distracted by the flying magic, turning his gaze that way. "I promise, Fire. Do you think I ought to go debate it?" Alexia laughs and nudges Garvi, "Definitely," she says with another wink. "Shall we then?" asks. "That's entirely up to you. I'm fine with it either way, myself," Fire says with a shrug, watching the magic with some astonishment and a hint of longing, "Although it would be nice to be able to cast my protection spells, seeing as I can't wear heavier armor." The fireworks continue for now, getting a few ooohs and aaaahs from the crowd as fireballs meet waves and air meets earth. One mage looks like he's tiring though, his spells less effective and on target. Garvi flicks his tail, nodding, "I'll hold you too that, my little Elf," he replies to her. "I bet Linn'd beat both of them," Ravus says proudly, then detaches his gaze from the fight with a bit of regret. He plods over towards the rules master. Alexia laughs and nods, "Now you'll lose just so I'll fawn all over you," she teases. "Linn?" Fire questions, quirking her brow as she follows along with the angel. She can't seem to keep here eyes off of the fireworks in the arena. "Well, that's a verry good option forr me," Garvi replies to Lexi, teasingly. The rules master looks up as Ravus approaches, "Yes?" he asks. The fight continues, the one mage obviously loosing now, just focusing his efforts on defense. The commons have been converted into a gigantic tournament, a large arena with stands, currently filled, and a fight between two mages going on. There is also an eating area set up with tables and benchs and chairs. "Linn, you know, Linnael," Ravus calls back over his shoulder to Fire. "He could trounce them both!" Then he returns his attention to the rules master. "Hey! Is it really fair healers can't heal?" From the Hanging Gate, Linnael walks in, tapping his staff on the ground as he goes, apparently unconcerned, toward the stands. "Huh," he notes thoughtfully. "They started without me." Alexia giggles and moves to the line to sign up for the combat competition. "Straightforward, aren't you, Ravus?" Fire remarks with a chuckle. She offers the rules master a smile and adds, "Personally, I'd be more than happy with healers just being able to use a protection spell to make up for the armor differences, if that wouldn't be too much trouble? It's not much of a test of combat skills when you have a warrior in steel with a huge two-handed sword-" she gestures to Ravus- "against a healer in leather with a one-hander," she gestures to herself. "My sword -is- huge, isn't it?" Ravus tells Fire happily, unsheathing the broadsword and swinging it about crazily with one hand. The gestures look random, but they never come close to actually *hitting* anyone else. "It's actually heavy now that Garviel fixed it up!" "More than a little," Linnael comments lightly as he approaches Ravus, then looks out into the arena, blinking. "This is the competition today?" The rules master nods a little bit, "That is a fair assesment," he rasps, waving to some page, who comes running. He whispers in the ear of the page, who runs off in the herald's direction. The fight is eventually over, the one mage discorporealizing after a fireball from the other, which gets cheers from the crowd. "I'll have to make surre I face you, then," Garvi comments to Lexi as he follows her. Alexia shrugs, "No big deal. If you get hurt in any fight I get to be the one to heal you," she says brightly. "My thanks," Fire says with a nod to the rule master as she steps back from the sword theatrics, "Light, Ravus, are you trying to scare me to redeath? Put that away until you're fighting..." Linn gets a wave, then, "Hi. Yes, they're doing mages right now. I think if you hurry you can still get in." "Oh! Sorry," Ravus laughs sheepishly, sliding his broadsword back into its sheath. "Linn, hi!" The angel energetically flings himself at the mage for an iron-clad hug, then steps back. "Yeah, you better hurry over there! Good luck!" There is a burst of air, and Linn goes flying up, flipping over to land in the arena, clothes billowing about him. When he looks up, it's with a broad grin. "Hey!" he calls out to the winner of the last round. "Fancy a real challenge? Can you add a Linnael to the roster?" Garviel nods to Lexi, "Of courrse," he replies to her, flicking his tail. The herald nods at the page, stepping into the arena, "Before the next fight commences, it has been decided that in the rounds following the Magic category, purely defensive magic may be used, that is all," before he leaves the arena again. The signup man nods to Linn, writing him down. The other Mage eyes Linnael, and at least acts as if he's not impressed. Alexia squeezes Garvi's paw and drags him toward the crowd, "I want to see this one," she says brightly. Fire blinks and looks to Ravus, "I thought his name was Brian? Mm, no matter - let's watch his match, shall we?" She tugs on the angel's wing lightly and gestures for a free spot with a decent angle to watch. "He wanted a new name," Ravus informs Fire with a bright smile, clomping along to the indicated spot. "So I named him Linnael. It means the hand of good Fortune." "Alright, I promise to clean this all up once we're done!" Linnael calls out from the middle of the ring, before slamming his staff into the ground. A huge cloud of sand picks up in the middle of the ring, covering absolutely everything and leaving several small dunes about, while Linnael stands in the middle, brown with dust, and looking at his opponent with a shit-eating grin. He hasn't actually attacked, just set up the playing field. Garviel nods and follows after Lexi to watch the fight. He blinks a bit as Linnael uses his magic. "That mage is a trricky one, and good at that," he says, flicking his tail. The other Mage looks around, blinking a bit before he shrugs, casting two fireballs at Linnael. The hold is set up as a tournament, an arena errected at one end with two mages duking it out, everyone else is a crowd in stands around the arena. An eating area is on the other side, but no one is there, nor is there any food set out. Arion rides in, carrying his master and followed by a few other horses carrying only a few of the Knights of the Long Watch, Arturius' band. Arthur pulls his horse in as he reaches the outer boundary. Larin throws his reigns to the first boy he sees passing, expecting the lad to take care of the horse, "Thing there's some challenge here Bear?" The question is asked of Arturius who chuckles and replies, "There's always a challenge Lance, winning and losing are both as difficult in their own way." He dismounts from Arion, he doesn't bother tying the beast, "Wait here my friend." The horse gives Arthur a look, indifferent from the look of any other horse, but he takes it as an affirmative. "Just behaves yourselves, but have fun." Arthur grins up at Larin. "Oh," Fire remarks, following along with Ravus, "I rather liked the name 'Brian', personally. But 'Linnael's a pretty nice name, too." She has herself a seat and keeps her eyes on Linnael's battle. The sand gets a browquirk and a shrug as the redhead watches, falling silent. "I like Linnael better! Brian sounds strange to me," Ravus laughs, watching the fight early. Some wayward sand gets in his eyes and he cries out in irritation, rubbing at them. "Aah! Can't see anything..." There is a bright white glow, and the two fireballs just dissipate in mid-air, doing no damage to the figure standing among the dunes. Silently, he turns around himself, dragging staff over the ground and finally pointing it at his opponent. A great fist comes out of the sand, to pound the opponent into submission. Alexia closes her eyes and covers her face in Garvi's fur to keep the sand out of her eyes, "That's terrible," comes her muffled reply. "I wanted to be able to watch..." The Mage puts up an anti-magic shield, blocking the magic fist, "You wont get me that easily," he replies, casting two more fireballs at Linn. Garvi holds Lexi to him, "It'll clear soon, don't worrrry," he replies to her. Fire smirks and sticks a hand over the angel's face. A glow and the faintest flick of blue flames, and Ravis's eyes are soothed from the irritation of the sand. "Better?" She makes no comment on the fight, but she is paying rapt attention to it. The desert mage just leans against his staff, and the fire-balls are transformed into mere embers, falling harmlessly to the ground around him. Still silent, he points his staff at his opponent, and a sickle of air magic slices through the sand for him. Arturius makes his way through the crowd, followed by the Knights of the Long Watch. Spotting Garviel he makes his way through the crowd towards him. He raises his hand in greeting, "Well met again." Larin bows to Garviel, almost melodramatically, the others just nod their heads. "Aaah, thanks!" Ravus blinks the last sound out of his eyes and goes right back to staring at the fight with great fascination. Alexia nods and peeks out at Arturius and his knights, "Good eveining, good sirs," the Elf says politely. "And how are you this evening?" The Mage puts up another shield, but is hit hard by the slice of air, sending him on his back with a hard 'oof' and what sounds like some cracking. With visible effort from his staff, he gets back up, grimacing, to send spikes of earth heading at Linn. Garvi nods to Arturius, "Well met indeed, Arrturrius," he replies, bowing his head, "We've got an interresting match herre, Linnael's taking on another mage, and Linnael's being rratherr crrafty about it, too. At the sight of the elf, Arturius bows almost as dramatically as Larin, and grins at her roguishly. "All the better for seeing you again my dear." He glances at Garviel and frowns, "I just had the strangest feeling of deja vu..." The stoic mage just... stands there with this next attack, and the fireballs hit him dead on. And then? Then he crumbles into sand, just drifting away on the wind. Then something /bursts out of one of the dunes. A giant serpent of sand, which comes rushing down at the other mage. On its head? Brian, and he's sending a sickle of air at the other mage. "Make sure you're fighting the right person!" "Oh no- Wooo!" Dismay registers on Ravus's face at the fireballs, but not for long as the serpent appears. The angel cheers enthusiastically, waving a mailed fist in the air and flapping his wings in hefty gusts. "Go Linnael! That's really really neat!" Fire starts laughing at the turn of events, calling, "Linn, you /clever/ son of a Wildling! Kick his ass!!!" Alexia smiles and stands to offer a bow to Arturius and his knights when she stops and takes a step back, her eyes unfocusing for a moment. She shakes her head and looks over to the man, "We...we've done this before.." she says softly. "I...almost remember." The mage is completely unprepared, a hastily errected anti-magic barrier is thrown up, but that's not enough to stop Brian's attack, hitting him square on again, with more crunching. He hits the ground and lies crumpled there, not dead, but looking like he's in no condition to get up, "Mercy," he does croak out. Garvi flicks his tail at the sight, "Crrafty, aye," he says, before he looks between Arturius and Lexi, "Yes Lexi, you met Arrturrius in life," he offers to her. "I told you," Ravus informs Fire with obvious pride, grinning wide. "He could take them all on!" "You were right," Fire replies, wearing a grin of her own, "I'm glad I'm not fighting in the magic division, I'd be slaughtered." Arthur straightens and his attention is given to the end of the battle, not without a glance at Lexi and Garviel though. He applauds Linnael along with the rest, "Well fought." Alexia looks up at Garvi and nods, "Aye, it's the winning smile, it's just missing a wink," she states, but then her attention goes to the fight and cheering for Linn. Garvi nods a bit to Lexi, flicking his tail back and forth, before back to Linnael's match, "Well done, he hid himself well," Linnael is declared the winner of the match, and the arena is cleared for the next magic fight. The herald does make an announcement though, "All who wish to participate in the combat category should report to the entrance to the arena," "Wooo!" Ravus jumps to his feet, leaps off the stands, and soars on down to the entrance of the arena. "I'm reaaaady! I hope I do half as well as Linn!" "Finally!" Fire exclaims, hopping up from her own seat to dash after Ravus, "Let's get this tournament going!" "You entering Bear?" asks Larin with a grin. Arturius laughs and nods, "And I'll be knocked out in the first round, we both know I never do so well when it's 'fake'." Arthur glances at Garviel, "Come, let us pit our wits against each other in the great arena. I promise I'll keep it simple." As he heads towards the entrance he glances back at Lexi. And winks. Alexia giggles and blushes lightly before following along after the others Garviel follows after the group, flicking his tail a bit. He nods to Arturius, "Aye. I'll have to warrn you though, have to kill you if you so much as scrracth Lexi," he says, although he's teasing...as much teasing as you can get from a low growl of a voice. A new mage match is beginning, more fireworks flying as a man at the gate signs up anyone who hasn't signed up already. "Mememe..." Ravus does his very best to be the first on the list... or as close as he can possibly get. His wings are fluttering with anticipation as he tells the man, "Ravus. Ummm. No, I don't know how that's spelled. Make a guess, okay? I mean, R-A-V... Something..." "I'd spell it R-A-V-U-S, myself," Fire remarks, "That's how it sounds, anyway. Mine's easier, I'm called Fire." She narrows her eyes as she gets a look, "What? It was a nickname my lover gave me. No, I don't have another name, I don't remember my real name. It's not like you've got a bunch of archers waiting to shoot at something, I think it'll be fine." Arturius, "I promise not to hurt her." He glances towards Ravus, "Good to see you again..." Alexia smirks, "And I'm Alexia," she tells the man simply. Then looking up at Garviel, her hand moving to check the whip at her side then the sword at her back. "Hi," Ravus tells Arturius with an engaging smile. "It's good to see you too! I've been working -really- hard to get stronger. I was a soldier in life, my hands remember it. I wish you good luck when you fight!" He glances back towards Fire, and adds with obvious sincerity, "I think Fire's a really pretty name." "Garrviel," Garvi says to the man, who records all of the names in turn. There's a pause, before he reaches into a hat and draws two names, he looks up and points at Fire and Arturius, "You and you, you're up first," he says, indicating the gate. The mage match seems to be drawing to a close now, one of them almost down. "Thank you," the elf replies to Ravus with a smile, "I like it a lot." She then raises her arms into the air, "I get to go first! That's-wait, against him?" She blinks and gives Arturius a once-over, before smirking, "This is going to be fun. I'm Fire. You're the one who led the charge at Southfield, right?" The redhead holds out a hand to shake. Arturius takes the hand and shakes it, "I am." He gives Fire a once over himself, "I make it a point never to under-estimate the fairer sex." He winks at Garviel, "Craftier than the mages." Alexia leans into Garvi and waits for the competition to begin, her eyes on the arena for now. Linnael walks back to the tourney grounds, after a long while getting sand out of his clothes. "Who's up?" he asks as he approaches Ravus. "Get to know me some; I'm not so 'fair'," Fire remarks with a chuckle, heading for the gate, "May the best combatant win." "Linn, you did great!" Angel tackle-hug again! Ravus beams down at Linnael. "Fire and Arturius, now! C'mon!" With thoughtless violation of personal space, he tries to scoop the mage up and take off for a better view in the stands. Arturius laughs and walks towards the center of the Arena, drawing his sword and swishing it around a little. Swishing is a technical term known only to real sword experts. "May the best combatent win." The current match finishes, and the gates have opened for Arturius and Fire. Garvi wraps an arm around Lexi, and just watches for now as well. The commons have been set up for a tournament, an arena with grandstands set up in one corner, and an eating area set up in another. Cephas wings his way overhead, finding a spot about ten feet above a good section from which to hover and observe. "Well, I couldn't *not* watch, you know." Linnael lets out a little, "Oof," as he is bodily picked up by Ravus, then just holds on as the angel carries him into the stands. "Cephas!" he calls as he notices the other angel. "I won!" "Cephas! Hiya! Linnael won!" Ravus reiterates, winging over with his armful of mage to sit near where Cephas has landed. He sets Linn down rather gently, then plops down beside him, laughing. "I don't know who to cheer for this time!" Fire draws her own blade, stretching out her arms and legs a bit in preparation as she heads for the center arena. The smokey shift in her eyes (player forgot to update desc) kicks up to a ferocious speed as she takes a stance. A smirk, competitive and wry, slowly comes to her lips. And then her left hand shoots into the air, crackling blue-white lightning coming from her palm and shooting to the ground around her. It subsides, leaving behind a faintly glowing protective shield which fades as the elf charges Arturius. Arthur's sword rises to meet the elven blade, and his eyes narrow in focus. He drops to one knee and using the flat of his own blade to try and sweep Fire's feet from under her. Linnael grins a bit, then leans against Ravus. "Cheer for both?" he suggests, watching Art and Fire go at it. Fire hops over that blade with barely a moment to spare, before aiming a downward slash and at the kneeling man and then an upward one to both attack and bring her sword back up to stance height. There is a glimmer behind the smoke on her eyes as that smirk turns to a grin. "GO BOTH OF YOU!" There's Ravus, leaning into Linnael and taking his advice to heart. Cephas grins, and instead of poking a talon in his ear, uses a small mini-cyclone cantrip. "You two get along well," he notes. Linnael smiles up at Cephas and nods. "Very well," he says. "How've you been doing, then?" Arthur blocks the downward thrust with the sword swinging round, the upward pull by Fire catches Arthur on the helmet, knocking him back. He raises the sword and attempts a blow at Fire's waist, rising, Cat Over The Roof follows, a maneuver aimed at returning the favor. "He let me live in his house," Ravus tells Cephas happily, though it seems to be hard for the warrior angel to keep his attention off the fighting. "Fire's pretty good..!" Alexia watches the fight in silence, that is until she takes notice of Cephas arrival, and she sends a wave and a smile in his direction. The first blow is evaded, as is the second (barely), the elf quirking a brow and chuckling. "You can do better than that," Fire remarks, "Come on, give me a /challenge/." And then she charges in again, aiming to pass by the man with a downward slash to his side, then turn and bring the blade up his back for another. Cephas grins. "Arturius, you're getting beaten up by a *girl*," he calls cheerfully. "If she wins and you date her, I am throwing APPLES at your head for the next month!" Garviel flicks his tail as Cephas calls out to Arturius, he looks to the Angel and says, "I'd almost bet that he's losing on purrpose to trry and /get/ herr to date him," he comments. Linnael grins broadly. "Well, that was interesting," he notes with amusement. Cephas makes a face at Garviel. "I don't know if *you* remember Raisa, but I do. Fire would still be a step up, anyway." And Arturius is down, the first blow hits him, striking through a weak point in the armour. The second blow wounds him, and knocks him to his knees and down. He's almost losing concious, "Not... tonight..." The Knights of the Long Watch are laughing up a storm, they seem to be used to this. Ravus laughs loudly at the talk of dating, clapping his hands together. "You both did very well!" he yells loudly down at the arena. "Ask her on a date! UM, if you're alive enough to hear me!" Alexia laughs at this, "With him? I wouldn't doubt it," she says teasingly. Linnael tilts his head to the side thoughtfully. "Well," he says, "I know she can keep him in line if he tries anything, at least." Cephas laughs a bit more quietly. "At least my data says she'll be true, Arturius. And she can patch you up now that she's nearly killed you. Very handy." A group of people around Ravus laugh, and pick up the chant, soon, the entire stadium is chanting "DATE, DATE, DATE, DATE!" "Date, date, date, date!" Ravus roars merrily on, leading the impromptu chorus of shame. Linnael nudges Ravus with an elbow. "You're incorrigible," he says with a grin. Fire stops, noting Arturius's state and sheathing her blade. "You're pretty good. I wasn't even that good in life; I got lucky," she notes, crouching down next to him, "Call yourself out so I can heal you, hm?" She starts chuckling at the chanting, but does not comment. A ref nearby glances over, perhaps waiting for Arturius to call it, or to call it himself. "In... exchange... for a... kiss?" suggests Arturius. He lifts the fallen-down visor of his armour up. That's probably not a very attractive bloody smile, slightly dazed look though. "KISS HIM, KISS HIM!" Guess Ravus found some better words to shout... Linnael scratches at his cheek, rolling his eyes up to the heavens. "Just horrible." Cephas - still grinning - rolls his eyes, and then conjures...an apple. Eyeing the fallen Arturius in a way that suggests he's judging range. Alexia laughs! "A match made in Cataract," she says teasingly. The crowd is now half chanting "DATE, DATE!" and half "KISS HIM!" Fire's chuckling turns to a full-on laugh at that, but not in a mean way. "My lover still lives, but I still consider myself spoken for," she replies, shaking her head, "I will not kill you, but I'm not going to heal you until it's been determined that you've lost. Can't afford for you to make a comeback, after all. Call yourself out, hm? Looks like you're about to be judged out anyway." Ravus's eyes widen at Linnael's words, and he abruptly stops shouting as a stricken expression comes to his face. "Kissing people is horrible? I won't do it any more, then! I'm sorry... I thought you liked it..." Linnael blinks and looks to Ravus. "Oh, no," he says quietly. "That's not what I meant..." for action Arturius laughs himself and yells, "Mercy. For the love of the One True Lord! Mercy!" He raises his hand to Fire, "More for the chanting than your beating." "Fire is the winner!" Declares the ref once Arturius calls it. Cephas nods and dismisses the apple, then turns to his fellow angel. "I think he was referring to the chanting, possibly. Nice to know you two have gotten comfortable." Ravus ohhhs softly at Linnael and Cephas' clarification, visibly relaxing. "It didn't -seem- like it was horrible," he murmurs, audibly relieved. Fire lowers Arturius's hand back to his person, before laying her own on his armored form. A blue glow enshouds them, before they burst into a spectacular show of cobalt blue flames, which wash over the injured man. Arthur will feel a soothing warmth from the flames, which linger for a long while before dissipating. The elf regards the man critically for a bit, "Hm. that didn't get all of it, but you're much better off that you were. You'll be needing rest." She stands and offers her hands down to help him up. Linnael grins a bit, leaning up against Ravus. "Comfortable enough," he says. Arturius takes the help gratefully, and when raised, keeps the hand grasped to raise it above his head, "The Winner!" He lets it go with a grin and a bow, "Thank you." "Ravus and Linnael are next," the gatekeeper person announces next, opening the gates for them. Another gate at the other end is opened for Aturius and Fire. "Eeeeh?!" Ravus suddenly looks very dismayed. "Linn, I don't want to hurt you...! Is this okay?" "Couldn't just leave you there to bleed. That would be awful," Fire remarks to Arthur with a grin, "And there's no need to be bowing - it's not like I'm a noblewoman or anything." She heads out the gate and into the stands, seeking a spot to sit and spectate. Linnael shrugs, then pushes himself to his feet. "It's alright," he says. "We'll be patched up. Just no decorporealizing." He smiles up at Ravus, before he starts walking down to the ring. Ravus sighs a bit uncomfortably, climbing to his feet and leaping off the stands to sail down into the arena, landing lightly despite the hefty weight of his armor. "...Okay." He takes a deep breath, slowly. "I'm ready." A serious expression settles on the angel's face, solemnity replacing all his playfulness, and as he slides down his helmet's visor he seems to be at last in his element- calm, waiting, still. Linnael hops down into the ring, readying his own staff with a calm expression, waiting himself. Garviel falls quiet as he watches the two move down into the ring, "Well, this should be...interresting," he comments to no one in particular as he looks to the two. Alexia stays quiet now as she settles in to watch the fight, her hand taking Garvi's paw in it. "Sorry," Ravus says rather softly before he bursts into motion- uncannily swift within his shell of steel, he draws the broadsword even as he runs for Linnael. Grasping its hilt in both hands, he twirls in two horizontal arcs, one for each of the mage's shoulders with the blade aimed to flick between them over his head. Fire quirks a brow, taking on a slight frown, "Those two, eh?" She sighs and watches, quite worried about the outcome. Linnael lifts his staff to draw up a wall of sand... but verily, it is smashed through, and Linn is sent flying. And he just kind of lies there now, prone, bleeding, not moving. The hold has been set up for a tournament, an arena surrounded by stands is over in one area of the commons, a large crowd in and around the stands, and an eating area has been set up on the other end, with tables and chairs, but no food yet. The sound that Ravus makes is nothing less than a distraught squeak, the angel evidently very surprised by his own strength. Wide-eyed, he carelessly throws his bloody sword over his shoulder in favor of rushing after Linn. "I'm really sorry! Are you okay!" Fire's eyes widen and her jaw hangs open. "By the /Light/...," she mutters softly, shocked by Ravus's power. And then she stands, heading back down to try and get back into the ring, all the while chanting, "Pleasedon'tberedead, pleasedon'tberedead, I know it's not permanent, but please don't be re-He lost, let me back in so I can heal him, damnit!" Whitefur just sort of appears out of no where, like felines usually do, and wanders around, sniffing out a seat. Yeah, Linn's lying there, not doing much really. Damn, people who have just had the snot cut out of them with broadswords boring. Doesn't even bother responding to Ravus. Alexia releases Garvi's hand and rushes out of the stands to jump down into the ring, "Linn?" she calls as she rushes to the mages side. Garviel stands as he sees Linn go down, looking to Ravus, "You've prroved yourr strrength," he does comment. Ravus looks rather white-faced even for his usual pallor. "I didn't want to prove it like this," he says quietly, reaching for Linn's hand- the hand of the arm that hasn't just been probably nigh-removed. "...I'm so sorry..." Fire finally manages to get past the gate and drops to her knees on Linnael's other side, hands shaking as she checks the man for vital signs. As soon as she knows he's (barely) alive, she glances to Ravus, "He'll be okay, Rav, don't worry, we'll..." she's pretty pale as she regards Alexia, "We can get him back up together, right?" Alexia looks the mage over, "Oh, yeah, we should be able to handle this," she says with a nod. "Ready?" she asks the other Elf. Ravus keeps clinging on to Linn's good hand, staring anxiously down at him with self-reproach written all over his face. He doesn't say anything. Just *staaaares*. "Ready," Fire replies with a small nod of her own, laying her hands on the mage as they again take on their glow from before. And again there are blue flames to wash over and soothe the injured man's wounds. This time they linger, so they can combine with the other elf's healing abilities. Garviel nods a bit to Ravus, watching, "Lexi and Firre will heal him, Ravus, don't worrrry," he says as he watches them do so. Linnael opens his eyes, though he still looks drowsy as he squeezes Ravus' hand. "I take it I lost?" he murmurs. "I'm -really- sorry," Ravus says wretchedly. "I knew it was a bad idea..." He squeezes Linn's hand in return. "I cut a great big hole in you..!" Alexia lays her hands over the mage, a soft white light engulfing them and she concentrates on the wound which starts to close up fairly easily with the two healers working together. "Ravus is the winner," the judge declares, if a bit belatedly. The herald steps out and announces, "The tournament is over for the day, but will commence again tomorrow. For now, enjoy a complimentary dinner," and with that, people rush out and put out lots and lots and lots of food at the tables, roast pigs, geese, ducks, a few deer, and there's plenty of veggetarian and lighter stuff too, bread, salad, a light soup of some sort. And of course, the only two drinks avialable, are kegs and kegs of ale and countless bottles of wine. The healing taken care of, Fire reaches out to lay a hand on Ravus's shoulder, "Hey, it's okay. He's all right, see?" She then smirks down to the mage, "Lost is an understatement. He broke through the stone wall you conjured up and practically removed your arm. One hit and you were /done/." Linnael yawns, then sits up, giving Ravus a hug. "Food," he notes. "Food's good. And I guess I was tired from before. "Don't take pleasure in other people's pain," Ravus softly chides Fire, his wings disconsolately drooping. He returns the hug after a minute, though his demeanor still clearly resembles 'puppy who ate your favorite shoe'. "..I'll get you something to eat! Anything you like." Cephas reaches down to scritch Whitefur's ears. "He touches the ground," he muses. Alexia watches Ravus with amusement, "Be gentle now, it's not like when you recaporialize. He needs a little time to actually finish healing completely. He should be fine soon though. Be gentle with him." she instructs the angel. Whitefur grins and purrs, looking back up at Cephas. "Mm?" Garviel moves down towards the group, quiet for now as he approaches them, looking down at Linn. "Feel crappier when I recorporealize," grumbles Linn, leaning up against Ravus and yawning. "Food. Something meaty. Then bed is good. Good show everyone! "If I was taking pleasure in it I'd have more than a little smirk," Fire replies dryly, "And I certainly wouldn't have /healed/ him." She stands, rubs the bridge of her nose, and remarks, "I'm not feeling very hungry - I think I'm going to head home..." Whatever mood she may have been in before has been replaced by a tired irritation. "I'll be really careful," Ravus promises softly. He rises to go and fetch his sword, dusting it off and resheathing it, before drifting back. "Do you want me to carry you over to the food, Linn?" Alexia looks about, and finding Garvi she smiles, her hand reaching for his paw. Linnael smiles at Ravus, then starts to stand, using the angel for some support. "I can walk," he says. "Where's the food?" Ravus leads Linn over to the food, making sure he's got a full plate of whatever he likes before slinking off to go sit by himself abashedly. Alexia looks up at Garvi with a smile, "Not bad for the first day of tournament, hm?" she says softly. Her eyes flicker to the sorrowful angel though. Garviel nods a bit, "Yes, was fun so farr, one morre day of it, too," he replies, following her gaze to Ravus, he looks back to her, and then back to the Angel. Ravus is the very picture of lonely dejection, trying to hide in the crowd but not managing too well. And watching his feet. Alexia smiles and letting go of that paw she heads toward the angel, catching him in a hug if he'll let her. Garviel flicks his tail a bit, standing by and watching the two for now. Ravus blinks in surprise, and though he's stiff at first he slowly relaxes enough to return the hug. He's silent, though, his brow furrowing. "It's not the same here, love. You can't really kill him," Alexia says softly. "It will be alright. I know how you feel. I went through the same thing when I first got here too." "Pain loses it's meaning without death, too," Garvi comments softly. "Pain never loses its meaning," Ravus disagrees shakily. "...Why do I feel I've- why do I know I've been here before? Hurting people I cared about and... leaving a debt unpaid..." He shakes his head, gaze hazy. "You hugged me.." Alexia releases him from the hug, "Should I not have?" she asks, "You were in pain. I...wanted to help you feel better," she offers with a frown, her brows drawing together in concern. "Loses some of it's meaning, then," Garvi ammends. "No, you hugged me before." Ravus explains, brow furrowing. "And... took the pain away." Alexia tilts her head to one side, "I...I did?" she asks. Garviel tilts his head as well, moving up closer to the two, looking between the two of them curiously. Ravus sighs in frustration, a hand tugging on his long hair. "Flashes, that's all I've got. But I remember you always taking the pain away. I'm so confused... you're a healer, but there wasn't.. any magic. So I must be confusing the past and now..." Alexia shakes her head, "I know what you mean," she says with a smile, "When I met Arturius for the first time today...I know who he is," she explains. "Our meeting in life was...slightly different, and yet the same. He smiled, and winked, and I blushed, just like it happened today. And...I was a doctor, yes," she adds with a chuckle, "I don't know about always making things better though." "You did often enough, Lexi," GArvi replies, putting a paw on her shoulder. "There was a lot of pain," Ravus quietly confirms after a moment, closing his eyes. "And I... let you down? I don't -remember-... but I always hurt people I cared about..." Alexia frowns, "I...I..." she looks down, "I'm not sure who you were though..are..." she says softly. "I don't believe you ever really let me down." "And now you have the chance to make things rright." Garvi says, "You wont be perrfect, no one is, but so long as you look at yourr mistakes in the light of 'how does this show me how I can imprrove?' you will get betterr," Ravus exhales, silent for a moment with his expression still troubled. "...Should I fight tomorrow?" he asks lowly of the both of them. Alexia nods, "Definitely! I'm going to fight Garvi here, and I'm gonna kill 'im too. Not cause I don't love 'im, but cause he needs it once in a while," she says giving the big wolf a little nudge and a wink. "Aye, but you need to make it up to me afterr that, rrememberr?" Garvi asks her, before nodding to Ravus, "Yes, I think you should," "It's okay? Really?" Ravus whispers, green eyes looking back and forth between Garvi and Alexia. Alexia nods, "Trust me, Garvi's like you, feels bad, so I get to kill him, and then make it up to him later. See you get to make it up to Linn later, right?" she asks with a little smile. Garviel nods, "I could neverr hurrt herr, just not me," he replies. Ravus swallows uncomfortably, confessing, "I don't think I could fight Linn again. But I'm not sure I can fight -anybody- who's my friend. Arturius, I... I was thinking about if I had to fight him and something in my mind... That he can't die until I can thank him. Does that make any sense?" Alexia nods, "You just haven't transitioned yet," she says, "Would you like to try fighting me?" she asks, "I'm sure you could take me at this point, but...could still try," she says with a shrug. "Afterr you beat me in the tourrnament, he might face you, Lexi," Garvi replies. Ravus exhales, studying Lexi uneasily. "Do you think that'd be okay?" he ventures weakly. "What if I killed you? I mean... that wouldn't be okay..." Alexia shrugs, "I would be fine with it," she says, "It's up to you. I'd just recaporialize, nothing big. I've died here once before. It's not that bad really." "Although I'd hope she wouldn't be foolish enough to not plead Merrcy," Garvi does reply. "I guess it might be a good idea, just to see if I can... get used to it." Ravus rises, slowly exhaling. "...but you can swing at me first, okay?" Alexia nods and pulls her many tailed bladed whip from her side, "I'm ready," she says with a little smirk, and she moves to the center of the empty tournament ring. "Be carreful, Lexi," Garvi says, moving towards the stands. Ravus follows Alexia into the tournament ring. Again, his expression gains an almost otherwordly calm and solemnity, the face he closes his visor on grave. He draws his sword ringing from the sheath and slips into a battle-ready position. "...So am I." Alexia nods and brings the swings the whip around to snap the end of the bladed weapon at Ravus, her face one of concentration as she does this. Ravus neatly backflips out of the way of the first blow, landing in time to sidestep the second. He then charges in, lightfooted as ever despite the armor, to aim a shallow slash with the point of his sword along her main whip-cracking arm from hand to shoulder. Then, a second try- from her shoulder down her side. For the continuation of the Whisperwood Tournament, see A Wild Knight: Part 2 category: Necromundus Logs